Kagome Halliwell
Kagome is an eighteen-year old Fine Arts student and is a Charmed One, she is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo and the protector of the newly rebuilt Shikon Jewel. History Early Life Kagome was born on May 5th, 1995 to Peyton Halliwell and Aki Yukimura, unlike Chizuru she did not inherit her father's demonic abilities as her father had given up his powers though she gained her pyrokinesis, cyrokinesis and geokinesis from her mother; she was the troublesome child and was given the nickname Phoenix because of her fiery personality; the day after her fourth birthday she came downstairs to find her mother fighting against a demon who had come to kill her and her sister, the demon ended up killing her mother and she had her memories erased and powers bound before being sent to an orphanage in Tokyo where she was eventually adopted by the Higurashi family. Bio Appearance Kagome, like her father, has raven-black hair which reaches her chest and brown eyes; she often wears clips and headbands in her hair. Personality Kagome, as the baby of the family, is very rebellious at times, often rushing into situations recklessly and tends to speak her mind; she has a very pure heart and is willing to do anything to help those in need, she is very empathetic to others due to her empathy power and is very creative with a natural flair for acting and fashion, she is also very short-tempered and easy to anger; unlike Chizuru she does not keep a stoic face and therefore her emotions are easy to see and is stubborn, never backing down, and loyal to those she cares for. Personal/Professional Life Kagome attends San Fransico University where she is studying to earn her Bachelor of Fine Arts, holding down a part-time job at a cafe to help out with bills; she has plenty of friends but does not date due to her feelings for Inuyasha. Wiccan Life Kagome, like Phoebe and Prue, excells at making spells, though she is not as dedicated to her wiccan duties as Chizuru is. Relationships Prue Prue disapproves of Kagome's recklessness, as well as her relationship with Inuyasha, often arguing with her on both subjects; however, she does care deeply for Kagome and gives her advice when she asks for it, she also helps with casting and writing spells. Piper Piper and Kagome have a good relationship, Piper is like a mother to Kagome, and tries (and fails), to teach her to cook and make potions, Piper also is prone to worrying about her health and forcing her to rest when injured as she is "not half-invincible like Chizuru". Phoebe Phoebe and Kagome have a very good relationship. Phoebe, possessing the same powers as Kagome, teaches her how to use them. They also love causing mischief, trying to get Chizuru and Hijikata, together countless times. She also taught Kagome how to fight and offers her love advice when she needs it. Paige Paige and Kagome have a somewhat good relationship with Paige acts as her guide and is the one she calls when she is in dire trouble; she and Paige often have various talks about boys when Phoebe isn't around and considers her a good friend. Chizuru Kagome is very close to her older sister, often being very protective of her and the two always have each other's backs; she admires her sister for being calm even in the face of danger but also resents her for being a powerful being. Inuyasha Kagome holds many feelings for Inuyasha, but does act on them due to not wanting to end up like Phoebe; she often sits him when he is being rude, but easily shows compassion for him and has to face her family's distrust of him due to his demon nature, but always sticks up for him; she has to deal with his affection for both her and Kikyo, something that causes her great pain. Gallery Kagome.jpg|Kagome Halliwell Kagome-the-girls-of-inuyasha-2791443-640-480.jpg|Kagome looking behind her Kagome and Purifying Arrow.jpg|Kagome using her arrows Kagome-Higurashi-inuyasha-29081519-1174-658.jpg|Kagome being sucked into the past Kagome-Higurashi-kagome-higurashi-33944176-1244-933.jpg|Kagome thinking Kagome-Higurashi-inuyasha-and-ranma-1-2-32478905-1133-620.jpg|Kagome upon discovering her mother's body Notes *Kagome is the only one of the Halliwells to be a reincarnation. *Kagome is the most rebellious sister, similiar to how Phoebe was, so that may be why they're the closest. * Category:Characters Category:Female